


The Global Pandemic X-files Style

by SerahSanguine



Series: New Adventures. [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: COVID - 19, Case Fic, F/M, Pandemics, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: The Global Pandemic x-files style prompt fillMulder and Scully are asked to consult on a case post s11 involving the Coronavirus that ties into the mytharc somehow. (Mulder & Scully make current events more bearable)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: New Adventures. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: X-Files Case File Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	1. January 22nd 2020.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



> Thank you, Denise, for the help on this story honestly, I don't think I would have done anything if it weren't for you
> 
> there is a previous which this story follows concerning will's home

Scully was sitting at her new desk which Skinner had got her as a Christmas present. When the phone rang. 

“Scully speaking,” and as if on cue with her answering the phone is when Mulder walked in with their fresh coffees of the morning. He picked them up after taking their daughter down to the Hoover buildings daycare.

“Who is it?” he mouthed silently. 

“Skinner” she mouthed back he nodded and sat down at his own desk. 

“Yes sir we will see you in half an hour” she placed the phone back on the receiver and looked at Mulder. 

“So what did Director Skinner want from us today?”

“I don’t know Mulder you know as much as I do, anyway thank you for the coffee.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

It had become the routine since they got married last year. They would swap days on who took their daughter to school and got the coffee and who was first in the office. 

30 minutes later 

They sat in the Director's office waiting for him to explain what case they would be assigned next since the birth of their daughter all three of them had come to the agreement that the cases that took them out of town for more than 7 days were few and far between. Reyes and Doggett took most of them since that fatal day of Reyes getting shot. Their relationship had blossomed and they were becoming a real item. It took a long while for Reyes to become trusted again but now all 5 of them had become real friends with them building Williams guest house together and frequently spending time together on the weekends twice a month. 

“You two have been specifically requested to go to the Centres of Disease Control as our FBI liaison dealing with a potential new virus, as you Agent Scully have dealt with new pathogens and worked with the CDC before they thought you would be the best person for joining them.” 

Scully never waved from her chair and neither did Mulder, as Skinner continued.

“Dr Gates who I spoke to on the phone knows this is not ideal as you both have responsibilities but there was no other choice”

“When do we leave sir, we would have to make certain arrangements.” 

“The 26th.”

“Thank you, Sir, is that all?”

“Can I speak off the record for a moment?” They both nodded, and waited for what he had to say “I'm sorry for this you two, I know how much staying home with Lily means to you but circumstances such as these can’t be helped.”

“We know sir it's our job.” 

“Now before we spoke I talked to Reyes and Doggett and William concerning Lily. Monica said she would happily keep Lily at her and John's house while you were away and try and keep her normal routine by bringing her to daycare and William even said if need be he would come home from college to help.”

“Thank you, Sir, that won't be necessary Walter we rather he stayed at college. I take it you knew this was coming to Walter?” Mulder spoke calmly.

“Yes me and Dr Gates, who says nothing but good things about Dana, by the way, phone me a couple of days ago but didn’t want me to say anything to you unless it became absolutely necessary to do so.”

Scully blushed at Skinner's words thinking of her friend Dr Kathey Gates and how much trouble they used to get into at med school and how she really should message her more often because the last time she messaged her was just after Lily was born. 

Skinner slipped back into his professional persona “That's all agents you may now go.”

Mulder and Scully stood up, Mulder going first and Scully brushing the creases out of her navy suit before following him out the door. 

They walked back to the office both their minds working overtime and walking in silence until they entered the office. Lucky for both of them neither Doggett and Reyes were there so they could be frank with each other. 

Scully stood still at the door and Mulder was leaning on his office desk. “Mulder I am not comfortable with this, yes it would be nice to see Kathy again, but we have got to leave our little girl, I just don’t know.” 

Mulder walked over to Scully, her face nearly crumbling and he could tell she was holding a close lid on her emotions just like she always did. He reached out his index finger and cupped it underneath her chin and made her look up to him. Her eyes are full of emotion, her face stern and unemotional. “Shh I know, I don’t want to leave her either.” 

She tucked her head underneath his chin and rested her body weight against his. “After everything, I just don’t want it to happen again. I appreciate Skinner not giving out long assignments but this feels different.” 

He didn’t know what to say. It did feel different, more solid, more concrete, he wrapped his arms around her mid-frame and they stood there feeding each other strength. “At least we know one thing time has definitely changed when Agent Scully the absolute and utter sceptic believes in gut feelings.” She untucked herself from his embrace and looked at him with a smile knowing he was trying to make her feel better. Swatted him on the arm. 

“Well dear Agent Fox Willaim Mulder life does have a funny way of changing your life outlook” she answered with a slight smirk and a sparkle in her eye. 

“Agent Dana Katherine Scully, Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” (He whispers the last few words eerily and she smiles.)

“Logically I would have to say no” he nodded expecting that answer. “Sorry Mulder, things haven't changed that much.”

“You couldn’t have just played along this one time?”

“Now why would I need to blow up your ego even more than it already is?. Now changing the subject I think we should call Skinner and tell him we're leaving early. He will understand I really just want to spend time with Lily before we go.” 

He nodded and even though they had only arrived in the office only a few hours ago, he grabbed both their coats and headed out the door towards home. 

Unremarkable House sometime later.

They were correct in their thinking that Skinner didn’t mind; he knew they were taking liberties but under the circumstance, he understood and did not question. Now Scully sat on the porch watching their 1 and half year old daughter run around the paddock in front of them in her frozen wellies, dark waterproof trousers, red winter coat with a fur trim hood. Jumping in all the deep muddy puddles she could find it was one of her favourite pastimes. Mulder was inside researching and analyzing everything that he could as well as making the reservations for where they would be staying. 

“Is she covered head to toe?” Mulder said from behind Scully.

Scully turned and looked up at him, “Isn’t she always?” she replied light-heartedly. 

“Yes, she is. I’m glad she had fun anyway. The food is nearly done,” 

“Ok I’ll grab her and semi undress her and get her ready for dinner” Mulder nodded and headed inside “Come on Monkey time for dinner. ” 

“No Monkey mama flower” Lily stated sweetly walking towards her mother.

“Yes, you’re a beautiful dirty flower at the moment” Scully smirked, Lily was happy with the answer and walked inside.

10 minutes later

With Lily undressed and in her big girl pants and securely strapped in her high chair. Mulder was just preparing the last pieces on the plate when Scully walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his midframe giving his shoulder a quick kiss. 

“What's cooking good looking?”

“Beef bourguignon served with either mashed or roast potatoes depending on who you are.”

“Mmm one of my favourites, did you substitute the red wine?”

“Of course we can't be having a nearly two-year-old getting drunk,” they both laughed and Scully helped Mulder carry the plates to the table. 

They ate talking about everything and Lily making her opinion known was more like a fact but it made Mulder and Scully laugh. She was the best mix of both of them. 

Lily had eaten most of the food in front of her without wearing it. So Scully proceeded to take her for a bath with lots and lots of no tears bubble bath while Mulder cleaned up the table and loaded the dishwasher, before laying out Lily's pj’s and getting out a book for a bedtime story. They were a well-oiled machine by now and had their routine down. Lucky Lily had not inherited her father's insomnia but instead her mother's knack for falling asleep anywhere and deeply staying that way no matter what was going on around her, and just like her mother, she was not a morning person. 

Later that night

Mulder had showered and put on some new clean boxers and slipped into bed next to Scully in her silk-clad short and tank top pj’s he stretched out his arm for Scully to curl into his bare chest. 

She inhaled deeply. “You smell nice.”

He chuckled “I should do it your’s I ran out this morning” 

“Mmm I'll remember to buy some of it before we go away” he placed his hand on her back pulling her closer to him but also making lazy circles on her back with his hand. She leaned up and kissed the crook of his neck, Mulder made an audible low groan from deep in his throat. Her nails scraped along with his chest hair and stomach. 

“Scully, I thought... Not that I'm complaining.”

“I know what I said but I want you, I need you.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” he pulled up and placed her on his crotch all while sitting up so his back against the headboard he placed his mouth on her and she devoured his lips with passion, need, desire and hunger like this was the last time they were going to kiss like it was the end of the world. Mulder slipped his hand underneath the hem of her pyjama top, breaking their kiss for only a second to lift it over her head and throw it on the floor somewhere beside them. His hands were in her hair and on her back, their lips attached like glue, their tongues exploring each other's mouths each tasting something different from the other. One tasting of sunflower seed and iced tea and the other tasting of orange juice and chocolate.

Their auras melted into each other mixing swirling becoming one, as they discarded their remaining clothes it was naked flesh upon naked flesh. She was wet and slick and he was hard and rigid. With one twitch here and moulding of two souls, he was inside her. Their breaths raged and unforgiving the room hot and humid and sticky sweat with their passion, the love that two people shared in one moment was undeniable raw and uninhibited. Every single emotion showed from past, present and future. Their emotions fly like colours of a prism, tremendous joy but great pain, admiration and terrible sorrow, fear, yet appreciation, anger and awe. Each one balancing out the other yin and yang of the universe. 

Even with that all coming to an explosive end for now it would always return whenever they were joined again in life or death. They loved each other and were instantly forever soulmates. She would soon be asleep. They both knew it, their daughter was sound asleep, the house calm and content. Scully soon was in a deep slumber, not plagued by nightmare or horrors of past events but the here and now. He tucked a sheet around her naked form so as not to get a chill in the night. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and spooned up close his nose in her strawberry smelling fiery red hair and the lull of her breathing and the beat of her heart he soon joined her. 


	2. 25th of January 2020.

With Skinner's help, Lily was now with Monica and John. Monica said it would be good practice for when her independent adoption went through which she had kept a complete secret from everyone until she was accepted. Both Scully and Mulder were overjoyed with the news. They were adopting a little girl called Olivia, but being enthusiastically cute made everyone call her olive. She had just turned 5 of February 5th and would be joining them on August 21st. 

They were on a flight to Atlanta Georgia to the CDC headquarters, which for them was a relatively short flight only 1 hour and 45 minutes since the first phone call with Dr Gates the Chinese authorities placed the city of Wuhan under quarantine — and the rest of the Hubei province tomorrow or in a few days. Both Mulder and Scully were apprehensive about what will come next.

When they arrived at the airport they were greeted by a valet who seemed very nice and talkative and gave them the information that their rented car will be waiting for them at the hotel they had reserved and where to find something good to eat as well as the local bars in case they felt like ‘dining out’ which they both agreed there would not be time for as they wanted to get this case over and done with so they could get home to their little girl. 

They soon arrived at the CDC headquarters and given their official lanyard what they soon found out is Dr Gates was the chief of medical scientist/research and she was held in the highest prestige. They were led up to her office and left alone to wait. No more than 10 minutes later Dr Gates walked through the door. 

“Why Agents Mr and Mrs Mulder how lovely to see the two of you” came from a woman in her late 40’s but didn't look over the age of 30 with blond hair with pink tips (being at the top came with its privileges) with her dark black trousers and a blue t-shirt with her white doctor's lab coat. 

They both turned furiously red as not a lot of people knew they had got married, it was quite a small gathering. Skinner gave her away while Monica served as a bridesmaid with Doggett as her plus one. William was Mulder's best man and Kathy was the maid of honour and Lily was the flower girl. 

“Kathy it’s lovely to see you, though I do wish it had a better circumstance,” Scully said with a smile on her face. “Plus you should know I don’t go by Mulder, it's Scully.”

“Ooo, all these secrets” Kathy smiled while placing her books on the desk next to the agents before asking her question in a light-hearted way “Yes l do wish this as well. Would you like to get started right now and catch up?”

“I think we should start now if you don’t mind,” Mulder replied.

“Well, Mr Fox we’ll get right to it this way,” Kathey smirked and Mulder groaned ever since she had learned his first name at the wedding she had never let him live it down.

They followed Kathy down the corridor into a large glass conference room with a round table and desk chairs with two digital whiteboards as well as clear boards and a poster board. 

“One for every occasion” Mulder mussed. 

“Well we do like to be punctual, Sit anywhere the room is ours and no ones allowed to disturb us.”

Mulder and Scully sat down while watching Kathy startup her Mac and screen mirror it to the electronic whiteboard. 

“Before we get started I'm passing you some NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement). I know you're both trustworthy but this is so we are not liable for anything as well as yourself." They both nodded and signed the document passing it back to her. 

Kathy's voice changed to a more professional voice as she started reading the document she had on the screen “Ok the very beginning the 31st of December 2019 The Chinese Health officials inform the W.H.O ( World Health Organization.) about a cluster of 41 patients with mysterious pneumonia. Most are connected to Huanan Seafood Wholesale Market. The next day on January 1st 2020 the very same Seafood Wholesale Market closed per our advice with the W.H.O.”

Kathy scrolled down and sighed there was a lot of research and formulas identifying this new strand of virus. She continued speaking on “January 7th The Chinese authorities identify the virus that caused the pneumonia-like illness as a new type of coronavirus (called novel coronavirus or nCoV). On January 11th China recorded its first Death. January 13th, 

Thailand reports the first coronavirus infection outside of China.” she looked directly at Mulder and Scully and gave them a look as if to say  _ this is when we knew things were getting serious.  _

Skully spoke, “When did the W.H.O let you know things were starting to look bad?”

“In all honesty, they were pretty good. We have been working closely with them in the development of pandemic preparedness and response plans, and are working on multiple fronts to prepare communities to respond to this public health threat. In case there is one. They let me have my own team. I chose who I thought would better help me out, doctors researchers and lab assistants and you Dana, but I know you're a pair so here we are.”

Scully smiled and the warm complement “Sorry for interrupting please continue.”

“Yes, as I was saying on the 20th of January The first US case is reported: it was a 35-year-old man in Snohomish County, Washington. And I think you know the rest with our corresponding emails.”

“Yes I do, shall we start working on a plan?” asked Scully. 

“Yes, Dana sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

A few hours later Mulder stood up, unknown to Scully or Kathy he needed a break and he wasn't doing much here at all he walked towards the exit but just before he opened it he watched his wife, yes  **His** wife work. Her hair had grown out again. She was starting to lose some pigment in her hair but only in very tiny places it was turning a lovely rosy-blonde colour but he loved it. With the glasses perched on the end of her nose, it reminded him of when they first started working together 27 years ago he would catch her ever so often when she thought he wasn't looking where the round-rimmed once that made her a smart sexy thought he would never have admitted it back then. He gave one last longing gaze at Scully before finding something to do with his time. 

Many, many hours later; Emory Conference Center Hotel

Scully walked through the hotel door walking around the little wall to find Mulder in fact asleep still in his suit, a pile of pillows behind his neck and his dell laptop on his lap and papers sprawn around the bed. She slid off her heels and felt the soft carpet in between her toes, slowly walking over to Mulder, she took the laptop and the papers and placed them on the desk in the room. She took off her suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair before sliding in next to him wrapping her arm around his stomach and placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Mmm that was nice” Mulder mumbled. 

“Good evening, I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It's ok,” he murmured. He rolled over so now he was facing her “anything new?”

“No, I take it you had no luck either,” she asked and he shook his head. “We should properly get changed and ring Monica so we can speak to Lily then head down for some food at the restaurant. ”

“Yes sounds like a plan” he replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I’m glad the CDC is paying for this. Have you seen how many facilities there are?”

“for a 152 dollars at night I'm not surprised” 

“The Bureau would never put us up somewhere nice like this. Though their prices for giving us rooms have gone up” she said shrugging. 

“No, that's called inflation,” he replied, sliding his jacket off and undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I wouldn’t mind going in the heated pool with you after hours” he raised his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious manner. 

“We will be having none of that, we're working remember?”

“Never stopped us before even before they knew we were together” he slid off his trousers and walked through to their en-suit closely followed by Scully.

“Might as well conserve water” she smirked. 

“I'm sure Atlanta will appreciate it,” he smiled back, slowly peeling the clothes off her upper body. 

His fingers looped under the hem of her lace thong sliding them down her creamy white legs and off her delicate feet and painted red toes. 

“My oh my Agent Scully delicate lace underwear and painted red toenails while on an assignment” Mulder dragged his fingernail with a feather-like touch up the inside of her calf and her thigh. 

“Mulder, I... Oh, Fuck…” his finger slid through her incredibly wet folds and his lips found her centre. He licked and swished, he sucked and it tingled. Her whole body came alive. Her nerve endings and synapsis lighting up life fire her to skin. 

She could feel it bubbling within her and he could feel the tensing of her skin and the sweetness of her oncoming eruption. Her hands threaded through his chestnut hair and her body started to shatter around her; he was relentless and determined riding through her orgasm with her. 

A few minutes her body slumped and she fell in his arms, he stroked her hair while she gathered some sort of control back over her body. She slowly opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

“Hey, sweetheart. ” 

“Mmm,” she mumbled. 

“We still need that shower,” he said lovingly. Scully nodded and with his help, she stood up and opened the shower cubicle door and turned the shower. There was enough room for two when the steam fogged the windows; they both stepped in with a large square shower head, Scully stepped under the water splashing her face and water droplets dripping down the curve of her body. 

“Turn around,” she asked and he did his erection still in full stance. “Mulder your..” she didn’t get to finish her sentence before he interrupted. 

“Just ignore him and he will go down eventually.”

“But what if I don't want to?” she pouted running her hand the length of his erection. 

“Well then don't ” he replied smugly.

His lips found hers and her hand ran the length of his cock from base to tip. She kneeled, his cock directly at her mouth and her tongue darted out to taste him. She had always liked the taste of him even now 20 something years later every time was different yet actually the same. She opened her mouth and took all over him, her tongue rubbing his length inside her mouth.

The water splashed and the steam rose and the sound of his moans filled the room he wouldn’t take long and they both knew how worked up he was seeing her pleasure. If anyone were to look in on them now they wouldn’t see to figure in the act of romance all they would see is steam and one hand on the glass as if a ghost had appeared and as soon someone saw it, it would disappear again followed by a primaeval moan and worship of a goddess. 

An hour later they had finished their shower and dried their hair, well Mulders had Scully towel-dried hers and let the rest of it dry naturally unlike her normal routine of blow-drying her hair then straightening it with the flat iron. They sat in their casual clothes, Mulder in his dark blue jeans and Scully also in her blue jeans and brown hoodie and a blue t-shirt. 

They were waiting for a call from Monica so they could see their daughter both sitting partially with their laptop open when they suddenly heard the familiar sound of a skype call. Mulder reached over and tapped accept seeing a familiar face of the brown hair and brown-eyed man with his father's cheeky grin plastered on his face. Sitting on his lap was a red-haired hazel eyed little girl. 

“Hey, baby how's my little princess doing?” Scully asked her daughter.

Lily got very excited seeing her mom on the screen. “Mama, mama I've drawn you a picture. ”

Scully's face lit up like a Christmas tree when speaking to her daughter. She still marvelled at how clearly her nearly two-year-old daughter could talk “I have” she corrected her daughter before continuing “Can you show me baby?” and next thing she saw was Lily jumping off Will’s lap and running off the view of the camera.

“Will I thought you were staying at College?” Mulder spoke.

“I was dad, but with you gone for an indefinite amount of time on a case I thought it would be a good idea to come home, college understood and Monica did not object, so here I am,” Will spoke calm and clear, trying to sound stern but light-hearted, afraid of his father’s wrath which he would rather not face. 

“Yes, but” but before Mulder could finish the sentence Scully spoke over him which made Will laugh a little on the inside.

“It’s fine Will, I think it would be good for Lily having family close to her.”

“Thanks, mom I appreciate it” no more words were spoken on the subject as hurricane Lily came running in the room jumping on her brother's lap. There was a knock on the door and Mulder went to answer it.

“Who is it, Mulder?” Scully looked toward Mulder direction.

“Room service, our Chinese is here,” he replied, and he placed it on the table next to them and faced back towards the computer screen. 

“What did you draw us, baby?” Scully asked her little girl. 

“I’m a big girl mommy”

“Of course you are squirt” Mulder chipped in, taking a sip of his drink.

“This is me,” Lily said pointing at a stick figure of a girl with red hair “This is you mommy, and daddy and Will and Monica and Doggett are way over there with Skinman” 

Mulder spat out his drink and had a fit of hysterics.

“Lily we said not to call him that it’s not nice” Scully scowled Mulder “Mulder that’s your fault and you're not helping” but he continued laughing. She looked back at her daughter and found her eyes looking at her mother questioning her. “So what did you do today baby?”

“I and Ellis got married and ate loads and loads of cake” 

“Did you know what flavour was it?”

“She won't be getting any boyfriends or getting married till she is at least 30” Mulder muttered under his breath. 

“Chocolate mama my favourite.”

“Like mother, like daughter,” Will said cheekily. 

All of a sudden they heard Monica shout from the background “Time for bed Lily.”

“Bye mama bye Dada” she blew them a kiss and headed out of view and so did Will.

Mulder and Scully were talking amongst themselves when Monica popped on the screen. 

“Will is just helping Lily brush her teeth and then he's reading her a bedtime story.” 

Scully looked at Mulder and saw the pain and guilt of leaving Lily. It matched her own feelings she looked at the screen and asked. “How's she been?” 

“She’s been really good and an absolute angel, she's a perfect mix of the both of you with both of your intelligence, Scully's beauty and Mulder’s humour.”

They both took pride in that and they both said “Thank you,” Scully spoke first. 

“Can we ring at the same time tomorrow?” Scully said. 

“Of course and if anything comes up I'll let you know.”

“Thank you, same here, now we must go, we have an early start.” 

“Bye Dana, Bye Mulder.”

The call ended and Mulder spoke, “I know you miss her and so do I, we will be back with her soon I promise.”

“I hope so Mulder, I really do,” she replied with anguish. 

“We should eat and watch some TV before bed.” 

“Yes sounds like a plan.”

Within a few hours, there were indeed asleep ready for whatever tomorrow brings. 


	3. January 31st 2020

The CDC facility. 

During those 5 days, A senior WHO delegation led by the Director-General travelled to Beijing to meet China’s leadership, learn more about China’s response, and to offer any technical assistance. 

While in Beijing, Dr Tedros agreed with Chinese government leaders that an international team of leading scientists would travel to China on a mission to better understand the context, the overall response, and exchange information and experience.

The WHO Director-General reconvened the Emergency Committee (EC). This was earlier than the 10-day period and only two days after the first reports of limited human-to-human transmission were reported outside China. This time, the EC reached consensus and advised the Director-General that the outbreak constituted a Public Health Emergency of International Concern (PHEIC). The Director-General accepted the recommendation and declared the novel coronavirus outbreak (2019-nCoV) 

On 30th of January W.H.O declared it a global health emergency. With the situation report for 30 January reporting, 7818 total confirmed cases worldwide, with the majority of these in China, and 82 cases reported in 18 countries outside China. WHO gave a risk assessment of very high for China, and high at the global level.

Mulder and Scully were sat at the conference table, Mulder with a map with some pins and lots and lots twine and Scully with her graphs and charts and quite a few documents of medical jargon. Kathy had walked in with three cups of coffee and neither one had noticed her walk in. 

“Agents I think it’s time we took a break, rest your eyes have a drink.” 

Scully finally realized Kathy had walked in and brought her eyes up from her computer screen. She groaned and rolled her neck; it cracked and creaked. She stood up stretching her limbs and walked over to Kathy grabbing hers and Mulder’s coffee. 

“Thank you, Kathy.”

“My pleasure, I take it you and Mulder have come no closer to your objective” Mulders objective being pattern and recognition where did the virus come from determine its origin and predict the spread. Scully’s was to help find a cure also to determine its origin but on a scientific standpoint determine its spread if at all possible slow it down. 

Scully placed the coffee in front of Mulder but he took no notice. She touched his hand and whispered in his ear “Mulder time for a break, you need rest.” He took no notice again she interlocked their fingers and spoke again, he mumbled and sat back his eyes were unfocused and kind of glazed over. 

Kathy felt like she shouldn’t be here and was on the outside witnessing a bond between two people she had never seen before. It felt like she should not be here but she was. She watched as Mulder came back to himself, his face giving nothing away but his eyes telling the whole story. She watched as Scully slid the coffee towards Mulder and the recognition of what it was as he took a sip. Kathy sat down and drank her coffee watching her two friends go back and forth between themselves deciding arguing and yet both coming to the same conclusion. 

Scully looked directly at Kathy and spoke with stern professionalism in her voice “Kathy we have determined the origin either coming from food or some sort of contaminant introduced to the food or water system. Though the specific origins of if this is a natural mutation or a man-made one are still up for discussion.” 

“As neither one of us can come to some kind of agreement on it” Mulder pipped in.

“So it's the ever so Skeptical Dana Scully and the ever so spooky believer Mr Fox.” 

“It always is isn't it?” Mulder replied. 

Kathy laughed in response. “Did you come to a determination of the predicted spread of the disease and how it is spread?”

“Well yes actually I do,” Scully stated both Mulder and Kathy were looking at her now. “But to come to that distinction I need to state all the facts.” 

“COVID-19 is very similar to the influenza viruses and has a similar disease presentation. That is, they both cause respiratory disease, which presents as a wide range of illness from asymptomatic or mild through to severe disease and death. Secondly, both viruses are transmitted by contact, droplets and fomites. As a result, the same public health measures, such as hand hygiene and good respiratory etiquette (coughing into your elbow or a tissue and immediately disposing of the tissue), are important actions all can take to prevent infection.” she took a breath and a small sip of her coffee before continuing. 

“The serial interval for COVID-19 virus is estimated to be 5-6 days, while for the influenza virus, the serial interval is 3 days. This means that influenza can spread faster than COVID-19. Further, transmission in the first 3-5 days of illness, or potentially pre-symptomatic transmission –transmission of the virus before the appearance of symptoms – is a major driver of transmission for influenza. In contrast, while we are learning that there are people who can shed COVID-19 virus 24-48 hours before symptom onset, at present, this does not appear to be a major driver of transmission. The reproductive number – the number of secondary infections generated from one infected individual – is understood to be between 2 and 2.5 for COVID-19 virus, higher than for influenza. However, estimates for both COVID-19 and influenza viruses are very context and time-specific, making direct comparisons more difficult.”

Children are important drivers of influenza virus transmission in the community. For COVID-19 virus, initial data indicate that children are less affected than adults and that clinical attack rates in the 0-19 age group are low. Further preliminary data from household transmission studies in China suggest that children are infected from adults, rather than vice versa.”

“Well that is something at least in retrospect” Mulder stated flatly 

“Yes it is” Scully replied 

“What is the range of symptoms that we do not know about?” Kathy asked 

“Well, For COVID-19, data to date suggest that 80% of infections are mild or asymptomatic, 15% are severe infections, requiring oxygen and 5% are critical infections, requiring ventilation. These fractions of severe and critical infection would be higher than what is observed for influenza infection. Those most at risk for severe influenza infection are children, pregnant women, elderly, those with underlying chronic medical conditions and those who are immunosuppressed. For COVID-19, our current understanding is that older age and underlying conditions increase the risk for severe infection. Mortality for COVID-19 appears higher than for influenza, especially seasonal influenza. While the true mortality of COVID-19 will take some time to fully understand, the data we have so far indicated that the crude mortality ratio (the number of reported deaths divided by the reported cases) is between 3-4%, the infection mortality rate (the number of reported deaths divided by the number of infections) will be lower. For seasonal influenza, mortality is usually well below 0.1%. However, mortality is to a large extent determined by access to and quality of health care.” she took another sip of her drink and a saddened expression came over her face.

“As of yet, there is no known cure for covid-19 if the infection gets any worse, to which I conclude there will be, all governments will need to pull their resources and we will need to come up with a cure together.”

“And the likelihood of that happening is zero to none” Mulder muttered under his breath” he looked up and gave Scully tight lips smile. And if she understood what he said even if she hadn’t heard it she knew what he had said because she was thinking that too.” 

They spent the next couple of hours discussing and going over data they had accumulated, the left at a reasonable time not coming to any conclusion they had previously come to. They had said bye to Kathy and Mulder and Scully went to their hotel room. 

A few hours later both Mulder and Scully were sitting on their bed paperwork sprawn out between them, both the food was soon to arrive from a local restaurant.

“Mulder, honestly I think this will be devastating to the world,” Scully said facing him 

“In what respect,” Mulder replied with his round-rimmed glasses halfway down his nose, paper in one hand map in the other and him staring intensely at them. 

Scully leant forward, placing her hand on the papers, lowering them to his lap making him turn to face her; his curious look was oh so cute. She fully turned to him, taking the glasses off his nose and placing them on the bedside table next to her. Her beautiful blue eyes shining into his hazel ones. Her eyes turned dark and lust full, her lips came close to his sending a shiver through both the bodies, their tongues barely touched when there was a short knock on the door. 

Mulder sighed with an audible ugh. She kissed him on the lips and whispered into his ear “to be continued I'm starving” 

“You’re a wicked, wicked woman,” he said she smiled mischievously and answered the door. 

She paid the man his money leaving a hefty tip and walking over to the desk. Sorting out the food. Mulder was still sitting on the bed with an over large appendage in his trousers. His eyes closed. 

She slipped off her trousers and climbed on the bottom of bed onto his lap, her lips finding his neck. Kissing and nibbling, biting and sucking. He was moaning deep and low in his throat as he felt her delicate fingers slowly undoing his buttons on his shirt. His chest hair starting to peek through the open shirts her fingers scraping along his skin only intensify his pleasure, after years of knowing him and so many years of having sex with the man she loved she knew the right spots, places to make the pleasure last as long as possible. 

While hovering on his lap she pulled his boxers from his legs and let them fall at his ankles before hoving over his member slid him into her embrace hugging him tightly squeezing him. 

“Fuck me Mulder, hard and fast”

He needed no further direction he buckled into her hard and fast they didn’t have this kind of sex very often but when they did they both enjoyed it as much as each other, it was about to realise as well as forgetting the outside world. It didn't take long for them to be in pure bliss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the sweaty body sticking with each other in the room hot and humid.

“God Mulder, That was”

“I know, you are beautiful Scully” he fell back against the mattress and Scully fell with him and rolled off laying next to him. Mulder ran his hand up her naked frame. Just admiring his wife for everything she was worth. She fell asleep soon after he gently pulled her up the bed and placed a blanket around her before putting the food away somewhere safe and having a shower before curling his body next to her and joining in bliss for sleep. 


	4. Home, 6 - 11 February onwards

The days of trying to work out how to stop the disease spreading became tiresome on the 6th of February The first coronavirus death outside of China is recorded in the Philippines. A person in California dies from the coronavirus, the first known American death. Which made it hit home for Mulder and Scully. The same day WHO released the international community Strategic Preparedness and Response Plan to help protect states with weaker health systems. On February 7th the Chinese doctor and coronavirus whistleblower Li Wenliang died. On February 9th Death toll in China surpasses that of the 2002-2003 SARS epidemic, with 811 deaths recorded.

February 11th, WHO announces that the disease caused by the novel coronavirus will be called "COVID-19. Later that day WHO convened a Research and Innovation Forum on COVID-19, attended by more than 400 experts and funders from around the world, which included presentations by George Gao, Director General of China CDC, and Zunyou Wu, China CDC's chief epidemiologist. And no matter what they seem to do or try to stop the virus it just keeps spreading because on February 12th Coronavirus cases start to spike in South Korea. 

Kathy and both Mulder and Scully were at a loss and for now, there was nothing they could do. And feeling at a loss Kathey sent the two agents home to DC, but with strict instruction to take no other cases and dictated the same to Skinner who could not argue so he agreed. 

They arrived home and the first thing they did was pick up their baby girl who came enthusiastically running from Monica's arms. 

“Mommy, Daddy your back” Lily screeched through the living room. 

“Yes munchkin was back, did you miss us?” Mulder asked.

Lily simply nodded her head in affirmation before snuggling her head into her neck and not letting her go, Scully looked at Mulder and he instantly knew without words being spoken she could not do this again. They had discussed it on the plane if there were anymore trips away both of them could not go one would stay here and if the guys at the FBI did not like this well they would both quit. 

Scully picked up her daughter and sat on the couch. Brushing her hair away from her face. 

“So, how was the work while we were gone?” Mulder asked.

“It wasn’t too bad actually John had a small case, but it wasn’t too far and William really helped out and stepped up to the mark. And I know it was not my place to say but I did have a slight go at him about college. They both smirked both imagining that scene. “When are you back in the office?”

“Tomorrow, but we're still technically on loan to the CDC so no new cases for us, Kathey just felt guilty that we were not getting anywhere and we were both missing Lily,” Scully stated.

“Oh, she certainly missed you too,” Monica replied. 

“Was she good though?” Mulder asked inquisitively.

“She is always good you shouldn't do that, you raised a fine little gal there Mulder,” John said just walking in from the kitchen taking off his suit jacket on the way, he sat down next to Monica on the other couch kissing her on the forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

Lily turned around and faced her father and smiled at him, and Mulder stuck his tongue out erupting a fit of giggles from his little girl.

“How’s the adoption going?” Scully asked. 

“It’s going good actually we skyped her yesterday, and we're really looking forward to being parents to her” John nodded, and Scully could see the smile on their faces. “Is she anything like Lily we would be extremely pleased”

“It’s all Scully '' Mulder beamed and Scully nudged his arm. “We should get going though, it’s getting late and its this one's bedtime soon.”

“Yeah, I'll see you out,” Monica said. She walked them to the front door and watched them drive away.

Over the coming weeks, both Mulder and Scully continued working with the CDC while cases started spiking in South Korea, and Italy and a sharp sudden spike in Spain. 

On March 8th, Italy placed all 60 million of its residents on lockdown. On March 11th WHO declared the outbreak a pandemic. On March 11 President Trump bans all travel from 26 European countries. And Two days later declared a national emergency. 

March 14th The unremarkable house.

Lilly was asleep and Mulder and Scully were sitting watching Alien vs Predator for the 5th time and eating heaps of jello.

“Mulder I'm getting worried about what the state of the world coming to.” 

“I know Scully, but we can’t do anything we have literally worked day and night and we can't do anything.”

“What if Lily caught it or you or even me” she stopped and turned towards him, her eyes nearly shedding tears. 

“No one is going to catch it, we will be safe” he tried to reassure her, but even he had doubts, especially with the new figure that he had come up with.

“Mulder, I know you're lying. I have seen your new figure on the contagion, but thank you for trying to reassure me. I really appreciate it.”

Mulder brought Scully into a hug and she wrapped her arm around his chest. His head on the crown of her hair. And he whispered I love you into her hair. They held hands, made their way upstairs and made love that night. 

On March 19th China reported no new locally spread infections for the first time since the pandemic began which gave everyone pause for hope but that did not last for long. New York City confirms 21,000 cases, making it the epicentre of the outbreak in the US. on March 26th total confirmed cases in the US reach 82,404 — the highest in the world — surpassing China's 81,782 and Italy's 80,589. And March 31st more than half the world population was under some kind of lockdown. 

April 2nd the world surpasses over 1 million covid infections, but the Mulder - Scully family were not thinking about that they were thinking about making crafts with the whole family including Will who was not overly excited about it but Lily gave him those oh so soulful puppy dog eyes. 

So now at 10’oclock in the morning everyone including both Mulder and Scully was sitting in there Pj’s after eating a massive heaping pile of blueberry pancakes. With with different coloured paper, cards, glue and glitter (Much to Mulder's dismay, it got everywhere), there were making paper Easter eggs to hang up on the walls for in under two weeks it would be Easter and though they could not go around to see Monica or even Skinner they would make it as fun as they could. 

“What are you making there munchkin?” Mulder asked his daughter, who was cutting a very large piece of purple card. 

Lily looked at her dad with duh expression and rolled her eyes just like Scully would “makin’ pur pale, egg daddy. ”

“Do you mean purple sweetheart?” Scully asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her daughter's face so she didn’t eat it. 

“Yes, our pale” she lifted the card pointing to it. “What you makin’ mommy”

“I am making an orange, red and yellow one and I'm going to stick them together with glue, and just maybe I’ll even put glitter on it.”

Mulder groaned loudly and Lily took no notice “Yay glitter mommy lots and lots of glitter” she beamed at her parents. 

They spent the next few hours cutting, sticking, pinning, glueing and they ended up with 3 eggs each. Mulder with his blue and green eggs with stars, Will with his black and yellow egg. Scully with her sunset and sundown egg with lots and lots of glitter and Lily had one purple with mini pink eggs drawn on and pink with red stars and eggs. 

“Where do you want to hang them, baby?”

“I’m no baby, I’m a big girl”

“That you are, but you will always be my baby just like Will no matter what age he is. You didn't answer my question baby." 

"I'll show daddy where I want them. I want these to stay here" she pointed 4 of them and then pointed to the other 4 that were still drying on the rack. "And these to stay at Wills house." 

"Are you sure baby?" 

"Ahhh huh," she said sweetly, she skipped her way to find her dad making Scully smile and just how much her daughter was coming into herself. 


	5. April

It was 8 am and Mulder was already in the kitchen making pancakes with all kinds of fruit. Will was still asleep at his house down the road, and Scully was still asleep after working late last night. He thought that she deserved it after she was awake working with the CDC till early hours of the morning. Lily on the other hand had 12 oranges next to her and was carefully trying to squeeze the oranges into a jug of fresh juice. 

“Hey, munchkin how’s it going?” Mulder asked.

“It’s going up... Ok, I think…” she replied squeezing the second orange. 

“Do you think mommy will like it?” 

“Ah-huh,” she said sweetly pressing and rounding the second orange.

“Do you think that we will need some flowers from the garden?”

“Yes, daddy flowers for mommy cos mummy is pretty just like flowers.”

“Yes she is.” he smiled as he watched his daughter quickly put on her wheelies and jacket before opening the backdoor and running to the flower patch. 

It wasn’t too long before Lily came bubbling back in the door with a bunch of tulips in assorted colours.

“Shh, mommys still asleep you don't want to ruin the surprise do you?” she shook her head before placing the flowers in the vase on the breakfast tray. “What flowers do you have there?”

“I have read, orange, yellow and white.”

“They're beautiful, I think we're ready to take this to mommy, don't you?”

“Yep,” and Lily tiptoed up silently up the stairs and carefully opened the bedroom door before sitting on her parent's bed, Mulder was not close behind.

Lily crawled up to her father's pillow and gently moved the hair away from her mother's face and whispered in her hair “Mommy its time to get up” she said in a sweet childlike way. 

“No it's not,” and Scully grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head.

“Don’t be silly mommy we have a present” Lily chuckled before pulling the blanket it back down.

Scully smiled and kept her eyes tightly shut. “Mommy’s don't wake up unless they have had a good morning kiss from a princess of flowers.” Ever since Lily was able to talk that's what they had called her when playing kings and queens. 

Lily quickly but gently moved over to her mother’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss. Scully opened her eyes and staring down at her was her daughter's cheeky smile. 

“You said something about a present?” Scully asked pushing herself up into the sitting position so now her back was flat against the headboard. 

“Food mommy” Lily exclaimed.

“Oh, the best kind of present” it wasn’t until then that she noticed Mulder holding a tray of fresh pancakes, with strawberries, kiwi, bananas and blueberries. As well as syrup and cream. With a small vase full of tulips which she immediately thought were from Lily's personal garden and freshly squeezed orange juice in a glass. “Did you do all these sweety?”

“No silly, daddy did the pancakes, and I did the flowers and the juice” she replied.

“Wow you’re getting to be such a big girl,” Scully smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, she watched Mulder sit on the empty space on the bed and handed her the tray full of food. “What are we planning today, Mulder?” 

“Well, I have a few things lined up. I promised this one a fort today to play kings, queens and princess for all the hard work she did making breakfast in bed possible.” 

“Oh, really that sounds like so much fun.” 

“Wanna join us, mummy?”

“I can’t sweety mommy has to work.”

“Work is boring, “ she huffed. 

“I know, but someone has to do it. Plus it means daddy gets to play kings and queens with you. Which you like don’t you?”

“Yeah,”

“Ok muckin we better leave mommy in peace so she can eat her breakfast and we can start making your fort, deal?” Lily nodded then ran out of the room grabbing the blankets and pillows from her room and running down the stairs. Lily, what have we said about running down the stairs?”

“Not to do it, cos I could trip and fall and get a big owchy” Lily looked down in shame. 

“So what are you going to do when you grab the spare blankets and pillows out of the spare bedroom?” Mulder hated telling her off but he was so scared every time she ran up and down the stairs. 

“Walk daddy” she looked up at her father's eyes and she knew she had done wrong. 

“Promise,” she said before skipping towards the stars.

A few hours later with all the table chairs into a kind of rectangle and a king-size bedsheet at all four corners with pegs holding them in place. On top of the back of the chairs and on the seat were 4 different lightweight blankets to make it look like walls. And the front of the fort was being held open by rod pole so you could get in and out easily but when Lily wanted to shut out the world all she would simply have to do would untuck it and place it inside with her.

On the inside of the fort was mounds of pillows from the couch to bed pillows and several more blankets on the floor. 

“Fee fie foo thumb, I’m going to storm your castle and eat all your treats,” Mulder playful said using a deep voice trying to act like a troll. 

“Oh no raise the bridge and close the gate” Lily squealed before removing the pole to the entrance of the fort essentially letting the blanket fall no longer making an entrance. 

“Ughh there is no way to get in maybe I’ll huff and I'll puff and blow the bridge down.”

“You’re not a wolf daddy silly billy ” Lily stated in excitement after popping her head out the blanket to effectively tell her dad off. 

“I’m sorry, my beautiful flower princess” he  conceded. 

“It’s ok Daddy I forgive you.”

Scully crept out of her office to observe Mulder and Lily for a few minutes, she watched the playing make-believe one of Lily’s favourite games to play and he was much too happy to oblige. It warmed her heart to watch them but it also made her heart hurt more than she would like to admit. For many reasons one of those reasons was because she was working and she took this opportunity away from not only herself but Mulder when they had William.  To give Will up for adoption was one of the worst discussions she has ever made in her life, she thought she was doing the right thing at the time with the fact that Mulder had no expected date of return. Yes her own mother was there helping and even Monica helped as best she could by keeping her and Will safe with the threat on not only her life but more importantly the life of her son. And that in itself was a much too higher price to pay. Over the course of the years first on the run and then at the hospital and eventually working back for the FBI. She looked for her son, how could she not look for him, she was his mother. She looked so damn hard but with it being a closed adoption that was completely a secret there was nothing that she could have done. 

It was just potluck that William sought them out and in turn that brought its own heartache and misery. When she thought he had done that the first time she laid it all on the table for him even though he could not hear her or so she thought at the time. That was the second-worst moment of her life. Later on, a couple of days later she found out that he was essentially faking his death to protect her and his unborn sister. She held onto the wall afraid of crumbling to the ground as a single tear fell against her dry cheek.

A few months later he, well Mulder found him (with help from Monica) and again he had faked his death to stop Mulder's biological father from hurting them. There was an irony for you that parents are meant to protect their children but it’s the children that end up protecting them instead. 

Something she felt all too well with her own mother’s loss so close to her heart. For so many years she had protected her mother from the world for the government and their conspiracies of the world. The one thing that she could not protect her from was ill-health and age. That brought her around to the second point of why it hurt watching her family playing make-believe because she remembered her own mother doing so many years ago with her and Melissa while her father was away at sea. Bill would never play with them. The fact that her mother would never get to see her reunited with the son she had given away or the granddaughter she had always wished for - God she missed her mother so very much. 

She took one last look at her husband and daughter player before turning back around and she walked back towards her office. More droplets of water falling down against her very damp skin. She would not let Mulder or Lily see her like this with everything going on in the world; they did not need to see her weeping like a child. So she wiped away the tears with her sleeve and hand and placed the front of a strong independent woman on once again to hide the pain she was feeling inside. 

Later on that day it was starting to get late and quite close to Lily's bedtime. 

“Daddy can I sleep in the fort tonight pleeeaaessseeee” she was sitting at the kitchen table after finishing her super, now colouring in a picture. She looked up at her father with big pleading puppy dog eyes. The same ones that could melt ice and let not only her but Scully get away with anything. Though if you were to ask Scully this she would see it as all Mulder.

“Let me ask your mom ok kiddo.” 

“Ok, daddy,”

“Scully what do you think?” he asked loudly so she could hear him over the running water from finishing the leftover pots from the ones that hadn’t gone in the dishwater. 

She turned around slowly at the mention of her name but heard absolutely nothing else. “Hum… what was the question?”

“Our daughter would like to know if she can sleep in the fort tonight.”

“I don’t see why not, she has been really good eating all of her food and clearing up after herself,” Scully admitted.

“Did you hear that munchkin mommy said yes!”

“Yay does that mean your gonna read me a bedtime story with shadow puppets?” 

“Of course I will baby, that is the rule whenever you sleep in the fort. Now get going little lady, brush your teeth and put on your PJs.”

Lily climbed the stairs two at a time and then ran up the second half of them and both her parents shouted at the same time “What did we say about running?” and they both heard a muffled sorry in return making them both smile. 

Mulder gave Scully a quick kiss before finding the torch out of the drawer and getting inside the fort and waited for his little girl. It wasn’t long before Lily joined him. 

He turned on the torch and placed it propped up against some pillows, the light shining and one of the blankets. He placed the tips of his thumb, index and forefinger together making a shadow puppet wolf. 

Lily got comfortable with her head on the pillow with a blanket wrapped around her small form like a blanket burrito and contentedly listened to her dad talk. 

“Once upon a time there was a lonely wolf, who was lost and scared, hurt and very cold he sat down and howled at the snow. The wolf knew it wouldn’t take too long for him to fall asleep from the cold. He looked in the distance and saw a figure of a coat in the distance. It wasn't too long that he laid down too cold going right through him; he closed his eyes. Just before he was about to sleep he opened them and saw a girl no more or 8-9 with a red coat and fur on her hood. And she whispered to him to hold on. He called her his saviour, his angel. 

Muller carried on with the rest of his story, his little girl eyes drooping and dropping until she was asleep. It was a mere few hours later and this is how Scully had found him asleep. The torch shining bright towards the blanket on the wall and they were both sharing Lilys pillow and their daughter curled up into Mulder's stomach. She smiled before half climbing into the fort and whispered in his ear. 

“Mulder it’s time for bed.”

“Ok,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“What about Lily?” he asked panicked.

“She’s sleeping down here, remember, I have also set up the baby monitor on the table so we can hear her if she stirs.”

He nodded and laced his fingers in hers as she leads them both up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is with my beta reader I will upload when it is available sorry for any incovence caused


	6. Easter and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Fi and Karina for BEat Reading for me.

Easter was tomorrow. Scully had taken the week off including the Easter weekend. Meanwhile, instead of being able to help out at home, Mulder was off helping the CDC, finding patterns about the spread of the virus which was ravaging the entire world. The global death rate had surpassed 100,000. On April 10, President Donald Trump ordered a halt on $400 million in funding for the World Health Organization. This was not good and would not help anyone, especially their very own country. 

Scully had done many things with Lily while she had her free time; they painted, coloured and hung paper eggs all around the house. They had painted the small windows that Lily could reach in the colours of the rainbow. So now when the sunlight hit certain rooms which included Lily’s bedroom, the living room and kitchen. They were now a vast array of colours that shimmered across those rooms whenever the sun hit. They had also been finger painting which got rather messy. When Mulder when he was able to get a break away from work and Will on a visit home, the women of the house had sneakily even gotten them to partake in the fun too. Lily enjoyed this immensely and so did Scully. 

Today, Scully had something special planned. They were going to paint hard-boiled eggs which Will would place around the garden and house. For each egg found, tomorrow there would be a chocolate egg equivalent. On Easter Sunday she would normally take her whole family to Mass but things were different now and they didn’t know when they’d be able to go to church again since everything was mostly closed due to quarantine. Mulder and Will had been weaving different sets of baskets all night so those little eggs could sit in some of them. To make the egg hunt fun for Lily, a few would hold one and some would hold two or three in them. 

They had been sitting around the table for about an hour and everyone was pitching in with the egg decorating. In the middle of the table, there were about twenty to thirty eggs already decorated.

“Mom, how many eggs have we got to paint?” Will asked.

“We’re nearly done, why do you ask?” 

Will shrugged then looked at Scully and asked her to clarify what she meant: “How many exactly is the equivalent of “we're nearly done”?” 

“Another twenty or thirty or so,” Scully replied with a mischievous smile. 

“You said we were nearly done. Twenty more eggs are not nearly done, that's far from it,” Will whined.

“Shh, you’re starting to sound like Lily,” she laughed.

Will stuck his tongue out at his mother. Lily was watching the whole exchange and giggled. Scully thought to herself, _ my goodness Will is such a big kid  _ and smirked. After Lily stopped giggling, Will proceeded to turn towards his sister and stuck his tongue out at her which only made her break into giggles again. This in turn made Scully laugh as well. Mulder moved closer to his wife, watching the exchange between brother and sister, and smiled. He gave Scully a kiss on the crown of her head. It was moments like these he cherished, especially now. 

He whispered in her ear, “I’m glad our family is finally coming together.”

“Me too,” she whispered back. “I love you”

“Love you right back.” Mulder placed his hands on Scully's shoulders and watched brother and sister play fight, eggs all but forgotten. 

Later that same day, Scully put Lily to bed after she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

They settled Lily in her little pink toddler bed as tomorrow was going to be a long and excruciating day. Scully left Mulder reading a story to their daughter before she showered and changed into one of Mulder’s tops and a pair of his silk grey boxers. She slid into bed, turned on his bedside lamp and started reading a murder mystery book. Half an hour later Mulder had joined her in the bedroom. 

“Did Lily go down alright?”

Scully looked up at him, her hair spread across the bed pillow that she had placed behind her back and flat against her head board. Her reading glasses were hanging off the tip of her nose. 

“Yes, she was out like a light soon after you left, but I didn't have the heart to stop reading just in case. She will be sad she missed the ending of Paw Patrol Ready Race Rescue.”

Scully smiled at her husband. “It’s not like she is not going to read it about 1000 more times. She is so obsessed with those little pups.”

“Yes, she certainly is.” He laughed before undressing and placing his PJ bottoms on before sliding into the bed next to her. “What are you reading?”

“Another murder mystery.” She shrugged and continued reading. 

“Don’t we have enough murder mysteries in our life, and now you're resorting to reading it as well?” he stated sarcastically. 

She looked at him before lightly hitting him with her book. Then rolled her eyes at the mere mock hurt expression he showed on his face. 

“If you should know, I'm reading ‘The Girl Who Kicked The Hornet's Nest’ which is the third book in the series.” 

“Oh, so you finished the last one?” he questioned. 

“Yes, Mulder, I finished ‘The Girl Who Played With Fire’ last night. I think you would like it given half a chance.”

“Hmmmm... we shall see.” He shrugged before placing his hand underneath the duvet. He felt her hand tug at his top and boxers and he responded by drawing lazy circles on her hip and stomach. 

It wasn’t long before she placed her bookmark in her book. She placed it on her bedside table and wrapped herself around him, snuggling into his chest. 

“Did you manage to do all the footprints while I was bathing Lily?”

“Yes, Will helped so we would get it done quicker, so Lily wouldn’t notice I was gone.”

“She is going to love it.”

“I sure hope so,” he hummed before Scully started kissing his clavicle. “You’re very good at the art of distraction.”

“I try my best,” she whispered before nibbling his ear. He growled low in his throat as her hand trailed the muscles on his stomach. 

He quickly flipped her. “My turn,” he said seductively. “It’s your turn to see how good you work with both your hands behind your back.” He leaned over her body, grinding his pelvis into hers, before reaching for the handcuffs hidden in her secret drawer in the bedside table. 

“Oh God,” she let out gasps for breath. She loved playing this game. It wasn’t often they did it but it was a hell of a ride when they did and they both enjoyed themselves greatly. 

The Next Day, 12 April 2020. - Easter Sunday. 

As predicted, Scully and Lily were up early because Lily was a little bit too excited for the fact it was Easter and the Easter bunny had been there and gone. Mulder was still fast asleep and Will was still in his house down the road.

The smell of fresh bacon and eggs and pancakes woke Mulder up. He wandered down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step, watching his wife dance around the kitchen lightly singing and humming to the music on the radio.

Scully stopped and looked at his short hair (it had grown a little longer now since they’d been at home and stuck out in all different kinds of directions). He was still wearing his cotton plaid PJ bottoms that were hanging low on his hips and yesterday’s vest top. His face and eyes were sleepy and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Morning, Mulder.”

He simply nodded, headed towards the kitchen table and sat down. He looked at Lily and she giggled as he raised his eyebrow in an arch which only made her laugh harder. Scully walked over and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. She gave him a warm smile and placed a kiss on the crown of his head, then placed one on her daughters before sitting down to join them both. 

Ever since Lily had come along and they’d started living together again full time, Mulder loved his sleep and hated getting up in the mornings, especially to a cold bed. She often thought it was about time he enjoyed sleep, especially for all the nights years ago when sleep was the last thing on his mind and he might have barely had two hours per night. He looked chipper in the mornings. How things had reversed because now she was the one to get up in the mornings and actually loved spending alone time with Lily before anyone else. 

_ Half an hour later _

Mulder had woken up fully now and Lily had finished eating. He looked at his daughter with certainty and asked, “Are you looking forward to the chocolate egg hunt?”

“Yes, daddy -- and the bigfoot hunt. I didn’t forget.”

“Good girl.” He beamed at her and she beamed right back before getting down from the table and running off to get dressed. 

_ 2 hours later _

Lily was now dressed in cute overalls with a bright yellow sunflower top underneath it with yellow matching rubber boots, ready for her egg hunt. William had now joined them and was ready to help with leading Lily around the house and garden looking for eggs. (Finally, all his egg decorating was about to pay off.) 

"Are you ready, Lily?"

"Yes, Will I’m ready," she said enthusiastically 

"Alright then, let's go." He put on his backpack with all the chocolate eggs inside, ready to be exchanged for the painted eggs once they were found.

Lily placed her hand inside her brother’s hand and led him towards the house while Mulder and Scully sat on the outside bench on the veranda and watched their kids. 

"It's a shame Monica and John couldn't make it," Scully said sadly 

"I know you wanted them here, but I've set up a zoom chat for later, so Lily can tell Monica and John all about her egg hunt before they go bigfoot hunting.” 

"I know, it’s just not the same" 

"It's all we can do under the circumstances. We can have a big fourth of July party if we get out of lockdown." 

Scully snuggled into his arm. "Hmmm, that would be nice"

They sat on the veranda watching Lily and Will, walking around the vast land in front of them. Will was smiling from ear to ear and so was Lily. Both Scully and Mulder could not help but smile back. 

"We did well," Scully hummed contentedly. Mulder placed a small kiss on her head and said, “Yes, we did Scully.”

"I know, after everything, you were worried about being a mother again. But as far as I can tell and anyone else for that matter, you are a brilliant mother. Anyone can see that you have nothing to be worried about." 

"Thank you, I miss her, you know. She would have loved going to Mass with us and seeing Lily, her only granddaughter. And seeing Will return was she’d always hoped for. Her dying words in a sense were for us to find him and we did. And they’re both happy and healthy.”

"We all miss your mom. Everyone who knew of her even in passing was touched by her presence. She'll always be in our hearts no matter what." 

Scully just sighed with a smile on her face because she knew Mulder was right.

An hour later they saw a bundle of foot-long dark long hair running towards them with a basket full of eggs with Will slowly walking behind her. 

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. her little legs taking her quicker than her little body could handle. Scully could only pray that her little girl didn't trip. 

No more than five minutes later, Lily had reached her parents. 

"Look, Mommy, Daddy… look how many eggs I have," Lily breathlessly said. 

"Wow, that's a lot of eggs, baby. You must have been really good to deserve all the eggs from the Easter bunny," Scully replied. 

"Yes, Mommy, I have been an extremely good girl." 

"Yes, you have baby. Now let's go put all the eggs in the box we decorated and then you can help me with preparing and eating lunch."

"YES!" Lily shouted. Mulder could only think  _ like mother, like daughter  _ and five minutes later Will strode up to the house. 

"Have fun?" Mulder asked his son.

"Yes, she absolutely loved it. I had to stop her from jumping in every muddy puddle we passed but eventually she got the idea,” Will replied. 

"I can imagine you doing something similar at her age," Mulder mused. 

"Yeah, I did, but my other dad didn't stop me though and my other mom got really pissed. He was in the dog house the rest of the day.”

"You miss them?" 

"I think I always will to be honest, especially around the holidays and time with the family. But thanks to you, mom and Lily, you help me fill that void in big and little pieces. And you help me remember them and the laughs we had.. while creating new memories." 

"Thank you, son, it means a lot to me and your mom." He engulfed his son in a hug. "We better go help your mom and sister before they get into too much trouble." 

"What are you on about, dad? That's you," Will laughed 

"Oi, I have gotten better, you know," Mulder sulked.

"Or so you think," Will laughed and walked inside with Mulder still moping behind him. 

Later in the day, the food was prepared, eaten, cleaned and put away again. Lily had gone down for a nap and was about to wake up. Will had gone home for a while and Mulder was setting up a zoom call to Monica and Dogget. 

Mulder heard the familiar ringing of the zoom call as it was connecting. 

"Hi, you two, how's it going?" Mulder asked Doggett and Monica who appeared on the screen. 

"We're doing okay, though the date of picking up our little girl has been pushed back by a couple of weeks due to the pandemic," Monica said with a shrug. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope it gets sorted. I know you were looking forward to it,” Mulder replied sincerely. 

"It can't be helped. How's Dana?" 

Mulder turned and looked at Scully with a half-smile on his face. "You can ask her yourself. Here she comes with a very sleepy little girl." 

Scully smiled back and nodded. Mulder stood up and moved into the living room where he could not be seen but still could input on the conversation if needed. Scully sat on the computer chair with a half-awake Lily nuzzled into her shoulder. 

"I hear you were asking about me?" she spoke to the screen. 

"Yes, we were just asking, how are you?" 

"I'm actually really good. I'm happy. Everyone is here. Our first Easter as a proper family and Lily loved it.” Lily raised her head in acknowledgement of her name, shyly smiling behind the mass of both women's hair. 

"That's good. How did your egg hunt go, Lily? How many eggs did you get?" Doggett asked. 

Lily moved the hair from her face behind her ears, looked directly at the camera and spoke clear as day. 

"I did good and got loads and loads of eggs, Uncle John! So, so, so many eggs!" she beamed at him. 

"Are you going to eat all of them today?" Doggett questioned.

"No, silly, that would make me sick. Don't wanna be sick! I have a bigfoot hunt," she huffed back at the screen. 

"Okay, okay, I get it, not a lot of chocolate." 

Lily smiled at her Uncle John's reaction. 

"Go get ready, young lady, we have a big foot to hunt," Mulder said from the couch. 

Lily jumped off her mom's knee and ran to go get her coat and wheelies on. Mulder stood up and walked over to his wife. 

"Scully, we will be back soon. I will leave you, Monica and Doggett to chat. I love you." 

"Love you too. Have fun." 

"Oh, we will, don't worry." He smiled back at her and walked towards the front door. Putting his shoes and coat on before placing Lily’s hand inside his own, he walked out the door and quietly shut it behind him. 

"Are you ready, sweetie?" 

"Yes, daddy, I was born ready." 

Mulder chuckled. "Where did you hear that?" 

"You say it to mommy when I'm meant to be asleep," she replied innocently.

Mulder blushed red but quickly dismissed it in kind and certainly did not let that show to his very young daughter. 

Hand in hand, Mulder walked with his daughter up to Will's house ready to start their small adventure. They knocked and waited for Will to join them. 

"Are you ready, little one?" 

"I was born ready," she exclaimed to her big brother. 

"Where-- 

But before Will could continue, Mulder spoke. "Do not ask." 

His son chuckled and they both followed the little girl around the corner. 

"Daddy, Will, look! A footy print!" Lily shouted ecstatically, jumping up and down. 

"Oh wow, baby girl, which way is it leading?" Mulder asked his daughter. 

"That way, daddy." She pointed left going around the field. "Let's go see if we find any more."

Lily led the way, running in front like she normally did. 

"You did a good job, dad." 

"Thanks, I knew she would like it." 

They both smiled and followed the footprints that were laid out the night before. 

Many, many hours later, Will carried a very tired and worn out Lily in his arms through the front door. 

"Hi mom, we're back," Will stated.

"Did she enjoy it?" Scully questioned. 

"She loved it but was disappointed we didn't find bigfoot." 

"There is always next year," she replied.

"Yes, and Christmas."

"Footprints in the snow will be fun," Scully huffed silently. 

"Fun but very cold." 

"Hey Scully, what's this about footprints in the snow?" Mulder said, walking through the door. 

"Nothing, just discussing ideas." Scully smiled."We better have a quick dinner and a bath and bed for that one."

"Sounds like a great idea. Do you want me to do dinner and you'll do the bath?" 

"Yes, give us some girly time in the bath together." 

Mulder nodded and started preparing the food. "How are Monica and John?

"They are good, getting by just like us I suspect. Things happen. I proposed the fourth of July idea if everything goes to plan and they said they’re definitely up for it. I thought maybe we should invite Skinner as well. I'm sure Lily would love to see him" 

"Sounds wonderful, Scully, I will speak to him soon." 

Time flashed by and soon everybody was getting ready for bed. Lily was out like a light and William had gone home earlier. Scully was already in bed when Mulder slipped in beside her. 

"Oh, by the way, our daughter told me something today".

"Yes?" She placed her book down on the bedside table and turned to face him. 

"Apparently, we have to be more quiet and aware of what we say in and out of our bedroom.”

"Why, what did she say?" Scully asked snuggling into his side. 

"Well, I asked if she was ready to go on the bigfoot hunt and she replied with 'I was born ready'. Her words. Don't laugh. Anyway, I asked her where she had heard it. She replied with 'at night when she's meant to be asleep’.”

"Oh god." Scully could not help but turn red and laugh incredibly hard.

"Scully, it's not funny." 

"It really is, Mulder." She was hiccuping now through the laughter. Mulder grumbled. "I'll make it up to you." 

"Umm, really, how?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and he watched her head go under the covers and on top of his boxers. 

"You'll be the death of me. woman," he groaned. 

"I hope not." She pulled his boxers down his legs and flung them somewhere on the floor. 

"Scully, please don't tease." 

"But that's all the fun." 

He could feel her smirking before he felt her mouth on his hot solid member. Her little tongue darted around his tip prior too swallowing the tip and licking and sucking up and down. 

He groaned hard and clenched his fist around the bedsheets. "Scullleeeeyyyy" 

He felt her chuckle before swallowing him whole, swishing and sliding her tongue, making him moan and writhe from what her mouth was doing to him. He was so close when she let him go with an audible pop. She removed her own shorts and flung them near the boxers on the floor next she threw the duvet from the bed onto the floor. 

"Scully what…?"

"Shh..." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around to face the door, her back to him. 

"Reverse cowgirl, it is my lucky treat." 

"You've been such a good boy." She slowly glided up and down his shaft.

"Oh, fuck, Scully--" 

"Shhhh." With her knees either side of him, she started rocking herself on top of him. The sounds of both parties’ pleasure filled the room, skin against skin, not too loud but not quiet either. 

"Scully, I'm so close," he let out breathlessly. 

"I'm already there." 

That, she was. He felt her twitch and clamp down around him which in turn set him spiralling down the same road. 

With the night and day spent tranquil, a spent Scully gathered the duvet and lay next to her husband. They both fell into a blissful sleep. 

In the days and even months following on April 14th 2020 Coronavirus cases start to spike in Brazil, And in that same month several countries, such as Spain, Iran, Italy, Denmark, Israel, Germany, New Zealand, and Thailand, begin to ease their lockdown restrictions.

On May 11th, Coronavirus cases started to surge in India. May 16th The number of global COVID-19 cases surpassed 5 million. 

In May Will celebrated his 20th birthday it was a cosy affair with just his mom, dad and sister. They didn’t do much but what they did do was have lots of Will’s favorite Cake and watched both his and Lily’s movie list so the whole family could enjoy most of their day together. Will and Mulder made plans to have a pool for Summer and build a small playground area for Lily. 

May 21st The number of global COVID-19 cases surpass 10 million, and global deaths surpassed 500,000.

In late June, the Brazilian President Jair Bolsonaro announced he'd tested positive for COVID-19. At the beginning of July 7, The WHO strongly recommends steroids for seriously ill COVID-19 patients. 

August was a pretty good month for everyone. The cases decreased in daily numbers and people started to feel safe again, restrictions started to ease and people started to come together again. Monica and Dogget got to Adopt their little girl, and joined the Mulder’s plus Will and Lily in a very late 4th of july party. Mulder and Will built the small play area for Lily and even fenced it off so she was safe. They also dug out and planned the area of the pool but let the contractors do most of the work and when it was done Mulder had plans to teach Lily how to swim. 

September 2nd, The US deaths from COVID-19 top 200,000 and the global Death go beyond 1million. At the end of September, President Trump announces he'd tested positive for COVID-19. In October The US enters its third surge of coronavirus cases, the beginning of its deadliest phase yet. And the Global cases top 50 million.

November 9Th, The UK authorizes Pfizer and BioNtech's vaccine and start immunising that same month. December The FDA authorizes Pfizer and BioNTech's COVID-19 vaccine and authorizes Moderna's COVID-19 vaccine. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always Thank you for Reading and review always welcome.


End file.
